


Last Minute

by inlovewithhisblueeyes



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithhisblueeyes/pseuds/inlovewithhisblueeyes
Summary: When your normal sitter is unable to watch your dog, August steps in to lend a helping hand.
Relationships: August Walker x Reader, August Walker x You, August Walker/Reader, August Walker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based on the following prompt from raspberrydreamclouds on tumblr:  
> Someone write me a pic where you somehow convince August Walker, your next door neighbor, to babysit to you dog/cat whenever you’re away. Then one day you come back from wherever the hell you went to, he slips up and says “Our son/daughter missed you.”
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of nudity and the morning after, implied sexual activities
> 
> I decided to give my own dog, Paris, a chance to play a starring role in one of my stories. She’s definitely a character.

Shimmering rays of gold slipped into the room on the gentle morning breeze. August had woken up a short while earlier to find that the spot beside him on the bed was cold and empty. He had been retired from his life as the Hammer for a few years now. The skills of observation that August had prided himself had completely vanished as soon last night’s romp slipped into his life. The only thing that comforted him was the fact that he could hear the shower turning on. With a groan, the blue-eyed devil removed his legs from where they were tangled up in the sheets and rose to his feet.

Where he had expected to feel the clothes that had been discarded from his latest tryst, August had only felt the cool wooden floor. Glancing around, he noticed that his clothes had been folded up and placed on the dresser. He could just barely remember a soft voice teasing him about making a mess. His arms reached out above his head as he yawned before one of his hands scratches down through the fur on his chest. It just narrowly misses brushing up against his impatient cock. The man remained perplexed while racking his head for the memories of last night.

He chuckled and just then he heard a tender lilt steaming out from the bathroom.

_“Hold me close and hold me fast”_

This voice was incredibly familiar to him, yet August couldn’t place where he had heard it before.

_“The magic spell you cast.”_

He couldn’t refrain being drawn into it like a ship in the night. He needed to know who this angel was.

_“This is La vie en rose”_

Steam seeped out from the cracked doorway as he crept closer.

_“When you kiss me, heaven sighs”_

The former agent slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open carefully so he didn’t alert his songbird.

_“And though I close my eyes”_

The glass of the shower door was all fogged up and August could scarcely make out the curve of her breast. **_Who was she?_**

_“I see La vie en rose”_

Her face turned away from the door and he leaned up against the doorframe, content with listening to her siren song. The mystery woman continued to hum the rest of the song as she swayed under the warm water. As if she was listening to his prayers, she slowly turned around. One glance at her face and the bewhiskered man saw that it was _you_. With a crook of your finger, you drew him closer to your heavenly body. August reached out to open the shower door and-

* * *

A sonorous snort yanked August away from your teasing ways. He immediately sat up and searched his bed for your sleeping form; however, he had the rude awakening that his visions of you were just an incredibly realistic dream. He only found your mutt happily snoring away belly up in the middle of his bed. The blue-eyed devil ran a hand down his face as he glanced at the sun just rising in the distance. Scratching his mustache, August considered his options. Option one consisted of moving the snuffling mutt that had stolen his bed from him, but the chances of waking the needy pup up were high. He wasn’t particularly in the mood for getting attacked with affection this early.

Option two was abandoning his bed for a dog free couch, yet he had a feeling the pup would trail after him. She was rather attached to him which is why you had asked him to watch her. When August had moved in a few years ago, the clingy dog had gotten off her harness and ran all the way back to your townhouse. She happened upon August as he was sitting outside and instantaneously attached herself to his lap. Normally, dogs could sense that he wasn’t the best of men around and would leave him be. This mutt, your little Paris, had decided the former agent was the best person to run to.

Now he had seen you with her a few times and knew that this rascal was never allowed outside with her harness. So when she happened to be outside sans harness and running around freely, August immediately knew he had a runaway pup. By the time you had finally arrived back to your townhouse, which happened to be right next to his own, you were noticeably in tears with the harness and leash in hand as you called out for her. Paris had decided to not even stir from where she decided to rest on his lap and the bewhiskered man had decided it was better to wait for you to return.

He was never good with tears especially when they came from a pretty lady. Even stranger in that moment he wanted to perhaps be the reason the stopped. It was a puzzling thought. August called over to you and let you know that he had your runaway pup. Your cries immediately stopped and you ran towards him, thanking him profusely. Once you had the naughty dog back on her harness, you had hugged him. Given that he was just recently retired from his life as the Hammer, John Lark, and all the other names he went by, August had distinctly noticed how your body seemed to slot up just right against his.

Thinking back, he had never received a hug or any commendation for any of the various contributions he made to his country’s security. It shocked him at first and then it was over before he could even get used to it. You thanked him profusely and in that moment he realized he wanted to hear your voice say his name any way he could get you to. This is the very reason why he had agreed to be your saving grace when your usual sitter had backed out. By this point, he had spent some time getting to know you; there had been a few dinners at each others places and trips to the movies. You had made him welcome in his new home and he didn’t want to mess this up like he had in the past.

August wanted to fuck you of course, it had been awhile since he had the pleasure of someone other than his right hand. But, it was your personality, your beliefs, your way of giving love to those who needed it most, that had really drawn him in. You had rescued Paris and had rehabilitated her and his troubled soul wanted you to do the same for him. You had a lightness in you, an innate goodness, that reached out and soothed the tattered remains of his dark heart. The former secret agent found himself actively seeking you out when he felt he hadn’t seen you in a while. He wanted to spend as much time in your presence as he could.

Granted this desire led to him watching the mutt which he was definitely handling well. It was just a dog after all, a very needy, attached to his hip, dog. Another obnoxious snort broke him from his reflections. It had only been one night so far and he only had three more days of this. He could do this and prove to himself that he doesn’t destroy everything good in his life. It was then he noticed how high the sun was in the sky and decided it was best to get started with his first full day with the mangy mutt. With a slight groan, August rose from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He was going to need all the caffeine he could get to handle this overexcited bundle of fuzz.

After two cups of coffee, he had deemed himself ready to take the ball of fluff out for her morning walk. The man prayed to whatever was out there that the mutt wouldn’t get off her harness. He really did not have to call you and let you know that he had lost your dog. That would not bode well for his plan of a future with you. The pup was easy enough to wrangle into her harness as soon as he mentioned the magic word walk. August had to laugh at how fast her tail was wagging at the prospect of going out. He was certainly beginning to understand the appeal behind owning a dog.

The two slipped out of the house and into the cold morning air. He allowed the dog to lead him wherever she wanted to go. She seemed eager to sniff various spots along the way and walk at a leisurely pace. It was refreshing to be out in the open air like this even if he was stuck there with the mutt. The rest of the walk continued without issue that was until she caught the scent of home. The poor thing tried dragging him back to her home, but August stood his ground as she whimpered. The sound just might have broken his heart when he realized for the first time that she missed you probably much more than he did.

“Paris! Puppy! You see here, Paris. I miss your mommy too. Luckily you only have to be without her for a few days. Alright pup? Now let’s go have some breakfast. If you come willingly, I might just let you snuggle up on my lap,” the bewhiskered man murmured starring down at the sad dog.

At the mention of food, she immediately bounced back to being the overeager pup he knew her to be. The rest of the days passed by in a similar manner. He would get up, walk the pup, remind her that her mommy would be home soon, feed her, and cuddle with her which he was slowly starting to enjoy. The pure unadulterated love that poured out of this tiny thing soothed him just how you did. He could definitely get used to this puppy love. August had almost forgotten that this furry baby wasn’t even his by the time you returned home. The pup had nestled herself right into his world like she had been a part of it all along.

The chime of the doorbell had the puppy leaping from his lap in circus of barking and jumping. August paused the movie he was watching and he made his way over to the door, careful to avoid tripping over his excited baby. He opened the door to reveal you waiting patiently. If he thought Paris had been going nuts before, it was nothing compared to this display of affection.

“Par-bear!!!,” You squealed as you stepped into the house.

You bent down in front of your puppy and were greeted with a flurry of kisses that August feeling a bit left out.

“How was she?” You beamed up at him.

“Paris was great. Honestly, none of the things you were concerned about came to pass. Our daughter did seem to miss you a little bit,” August admitted as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Our daughter?!?” You questioned with a smirk that could rival one of his.

He could feel the color drawn from his face as he sputtered, desperate to come up with a way to save his from this mess. You stood up and gently placed a hand on his arm before giving his bicep a squeeze.

“Is this your way of finally asking me out?” You teased as a bright smile appeared on your face.

The blue-eyed man could only nod yes not trusting his voice at this time.

“Well Paris seems to love you so I’d be happy to go out with you sometime. You know how to reach me.”

In that moment, August was grateful for the fateful day Paris had gotten of her harness. Maybe someone out there was looking out for him after all.


End file.
